Mes deux années à Poudlard
by lacarpette
Summary: Lise va faire ses deux dernières d'apprentissage de la magie à Poudlard en Angleterre. Elle va rencontrer Harry Potter... (ce n'est pas une mary sue !) Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,  
  
Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout vient de J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage de Lise, ses parents, sa famille, ses amis et son ancienne école.  
  
C'est ma deuxième fic. Elle est assez différente de la première mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même. Contrairement à ma première fic que j'avais entièrement écrite avant de la mettre sur le site, j'écris celle-ci au fur et à mesure donc il y aura beaucoup plus de temps entre les chapitres. Je vous dit vite fait de quoi ça va parler. C'est l'histoire de Lise, une sorcière, qui va finir sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle a du mal à ne plus penser à son ancienne de sorcellerie Mimpux. A Poudlard elle rencontre Harry Potter, dont elle va tomber amoureuse. Reviewez moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ! Pour situer l'histoire, je suis partie de l'idée que Harry Potter est rentré à Poudlard en 1991. C'est ce que j'ai vu sur des sites. Des fois il y aura peut être des éléments pas très logiques ( qui n'existaient pas encore) mais bon c'est pas grave, ce ne sont que des détails.  
  
P.S : si quelqu'un sait comment écrire en gras ou en italique est ce qu'il pourrait me l'expliquer parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire !  
  
***********************  
  
Chapitre 1  
Poudlard  
  
- Bonne nuit maman.  
  
- Bonne nuit ma chérie. Et n'oublie pas de rajouter un pull dans ta valise !  
  
- Oui maman. A demain, dit elle en embrassant sa mère.  
  
Lise se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un pull noir qu'elle rangea avec ses autres vêtements. Puis elle ferma sa valise.  
  
Elle n'était pas grande mais menue. Ses cheveux frisés blonds lui donnaient un air angélique, ce qu'elle n'était pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire. Ses yeux gris avaient la manie d'observer tout ce qui se passait et sa bouche de ne s'ouvrir que rarement, par timidité.  
  
Son rêve le plus incroyable s'était réalisé le jour où elle avait reçu cette lettre mystérieuse dans sa boîte aux lettres. Lise se souvenait très bien de ce jour là. Le 11 juillet 1991. Elle était prête à ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres quand elle avait aperçu une chouette qui se rapprochait d'elle à vive allure. Lise détestait les oiseaux. Peut être depuis qu'elle avait reçu des excréments de pigeons sur la tête lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. En apercevant le volatile elle s'était empressé de rentrer chez elle. Puis elle avait attendu derrière la porte de reprendre son souffle de ses deux mètres (boîte aux lettres-maison) qu'elle avait parcouru le plus rapidement possible depuis qu'elle était née. Après avoir repris un rythme cardiaque normal elle avait entrouvert la porte pour observer. La chouette n'était plus là.  
  
Lise sortit prudemment et regarda aux alentours au cas où l'oiseau se cacherait quelque part. Mais l'endroit était désert, à part peut être la voisine d'en face qui regardait la jeune fille avec un air inquiet. Lise s'approcha de la boîte aux lettres. Une lettre était posée. Elle la prit et l'observa. Elle lui était adressée. Il n'y avait aucun timbre ni de cachet de la Poste. Elle la retourna mais il n'y avait aucun nom d'expéditeur. Elle ne connaissait personne dont le prénom commençait par un M et encore moins quelqu'un qui utilisait de la cire pour fermer ses courriers. En effet le cachet bleu de l'enveloppe représentait un M sur un bateau. Après ce rapide examen, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la boîte aux lettres pour y retirer le courrier Moldu adressé à ses parents. Oui moldu. Vous n'aviez pas encore compris que Lise Tobin était une sorcière ? Elle, elle l'apprit quand elle ouvrit l'enveloppe dans sa chambre et la lut.  
  
Chère Miss Tobin,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Mimpux. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixé au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hiboux avant le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire , chère Miss Tobin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
McMiche, directeur adjoint.  
  
Quand elle avait lu la lettre, Lise n'y croyait pas. Elle était allée voir ses parents pour leur montrer. Sa mère était aussi surprise qu'elle mais pas son père.  
  
- Fernand avait raison..., avait simplement dit Mr Tobin.  
  
- Fernand ? Qui est Fernand ?  
  
Paul Tobin avait alors expliqué à sa femme et à sa fille que son cousin  
Fernand avait reçu la même lettre que Lise quand il avait onze ans. Paul  
ne l'avait pas cru à cette époque là.  
  
Lise avait alors fait la connaissance du cousin Fernand. Fernand l'avait  
emmené sur le chemin de Traverse à Londres pour acheter ses fournitures,  
ses robes de sorciers et sa baguette. Fernand la rassura sur la nouvelle  
vie qui s'offrait à elle et lui expliqua beaucoup de choses sur le monde  
sorcier. Ce jour là il lui avait offert un hiboux noir dont l'aile gauche  
était blanche. Pour ne pas vexer Fernand, Lise ne lui avait pas signalé  
qu'elle détestait les oiseaux. Mais petit à petit elle s'était habitué à  
Osbi qu'elle avait surnommé Oz, et il était vite devenu son animal de  
compagnie.  
  
Depuis ce jour là cinq ans avait passé. Lise était rentré à Mimpux où  
elle s'était fait des amis. Seulement Mimpux n'enseignait que les cinq  
premières années de sorcellerie, les élèves devaient changer  
d'établissement pour les deux dernières. C'est ainsi que Lise avait été  
accepté à Poudlard.  
  
En ce 31 août 1996, veille de la rentrée Lise se coucha après s'être  
remémoré ces évènements qui lui semblaient loin maintenant. Mimpux et ses  
élèves lui manquaient terriblement et en pensant qu'elle ne reverrait  
plus ses amis cette année-là, Lise sentit son cœur se serrer. Mimpux  
était situé sur une vaste île dans l'Océan Atlantique, par laquelle on  
accédait par le Mimpux Ferry, un grand bateau très confortable sur lequel  
les élèves passaient une nuit et une journée avant d'arriver sur l'île.  
C'était d'ailleurs durant le voyage qu'elle avait fait la connaissance  
d'Angèle, une jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons très gentille qui était  
vite devenue sa meilleure amie. Puis elle avait connu Malachie, Laura,  
Ruth, Eliot et les autres.  
  
A 9h Lise fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son réveil. Un sentiment  
d'angoisse l'envahit en pensant qu'elle rentrait aujourd'hui à Poudlard.  
Elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, se lava et à 10h ses parents  
quittèrent la maison pour l'emmener à la gare de King's Cross.  
Heureusement que Fernand l'avait renseigné sur la façon d'accéder à la  
voie 9 ¾ . Elle dit au revoir à ses parents puis elle traversa le mur,  
sous le regard ébahi de ses parents qui même depuis 5 ans était toujours  
autant fasciné par la magie.  
Lise arriva sur le quai et ce qu'elle vit lui rappela le jour de la  
rentrée au port de Bristol sur le quai D 2/3. Des dizaines et des  
dizaines d'élèves d'âge différent, avec leur parents, leur valise et leur  
animaux - des hiboux pour la plupart – étaient sur la voie.  
  
Elle se décida à monter dans le Poudlard Express lorsqu'elle vit qu'il  
était déjà 10h50. Elle chercha un compartiment libre et en trouva un dans  
lequel elle s'installa. Après avoir mis sa valise dans la filet à  
bagages, elle s'assit et observa l'agitation sur la voie. Elle aperçut  
beaucoup d'élèves se faire des signes et les plus jeunes semblaient,  
comme elle inquiets d'aller à Poudlard. Mais elle savait qu'étant tous  
nouveaux ils deviendraient vite amis, alors qu'elle aurait peut être du  
mal à s'intégrer dans un groupe de personnes se connaissant depuis 5 ans.  
Elle vit passer devant elle une famille de roux dont des jumeaux. Mais  
apparemment seuls la fille, qui semblait la plus jeune, et un garçon  
partaient pour Poudlard.  
  
Un garçon aux cheveux noirs les accompagnait.  
Elle l'observa attentivement persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu. Puis elle  
réalisa que c'était Harry Potter et qu'elle avait vu sa photo dans la  
Gazette du sorcier. Il était assez grand avait des yeux verts  
magnifiques et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Lise le trouvait très  
mignon et elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il lève ses  
yeux et tombe sur elle. Surprise elle se baissa faisant semblant de  
chercher quelque chose par terre. Elle attendit avant de se relever puis  
se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation elle se releva et jeta un  
bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Ils étaient partis. A ce moment là, la  
porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître trois garçons et deux filles.  
  
- Bonjour, dit l'une d'elles. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ici ?  
  
- Oui, oui c'est libre, répondit Lise.  
  
Ils installèrent leurs bagages et s'assirent. Lise n'osait rien dire. Un  
silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Il fut rompu par l'autre fille.  
  
- Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu parais grande pour onze ans , observa un des garçons, un blond.  
  
- Je rentre en sixième année.  
  
- Nous aussi !  
  
- Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Lise.  
  
- Lavande, répondit la fille qui était entrée en première dans le  
compartiment.  
  
- Parvati, répondit l'autre.  
  
- Seamus, dit le blond.  
  
- Dean.  
  
- Neville, répondit le troisième. Et toi ?  
  
- Lise.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une autre fille apparut.  
  
- Hermione ! s'exclama Parvati Comment ça va .  
  
- Bien, répondit la jeune fille en question. Vous savez où sont Ron et  
Harry ?  
  
- Je crois qu'ils sont dans le dernier compartiment, répondit Dean.  
  
- D'accord, merci, répondit elle en s'apprêtant à partir.  
  
Elle s'arrêta et regarda Lise.  
  
- Tu es nouvelle ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est Lise, ajouta Lavande. Elle rentre en 6e année comme nous.  
  
- Et tu était où avant ?  
  
- A Mimpux.  
  
- Ah oui c'est cette école sur une île !  
  
- Oui c'est ça.  
  
- Ok. Bon on se reverra à Poudlard. Je vais voir Ron et Harry.  
  
Durant le reste du trajet, Lise écouta ce que lui disaient les autres sur  
le fonctionnement de Poudlard, ses élèves et ses profs. Elle s'était  
promise de ne pas partir avec des préjugés, alors elle essaya de ne pas  
prendre en compte le fait que les pires élèves étaient les Serpentard,  
que Rogue le maître des Potions était méchant et que, selon Lavande et  
Parvati, le professeur Trelawney était une prof incroyable.  
  
Bientôt ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ils descendirent du train et montèrent  
dans des calèches. Arrivés devant le château, Lise le trouva immense.  
Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans ce que tous les élèves appelaient « la  
Grande Salle », une femme qui paraissait sévère fit son apparition.  
  
- Miss Tobin ? Où est Miss Tobin ?  
  
Lise leva le bras et elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle.  
  
- Ah, veuillez me suivre , je vous prie.  
  
Tandis que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle, Lise suivit  
la femme qui l'emmena dans une salle plus petite où se trouvait une  
quarantaine d'élèves, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. En les voyant arriver  
les conversations cessèrent.  
  
- Bienvenu à Poudlard, commença la femme. Je suis le professeur  
McGonagall...  
  
La directrice adjointe leur expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard que  
Lise écouta d'une oreille distraite.  
  
- Allons-y maintenant, la cérémonie de la Répartition va commencer.  
  
Lise sursauta. Déjà ? Elle commençait seulement à se détendre. Elle  
suivit les autres élèves et ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle au  
plafond magique. Tous les 1er année semblaient impressionnés.  
  
Pas Lise. A Mimpux c'était le sol qui était magique. On pouvait observer  
les fond marins à sa guise. Il était d'ailleurs assez fréquent d'avoir  
l'appétit coupé après avoir assisté à la mort d'un poisson sauvagement  
avalé par un autre.  
Alors que Lise se souvenait de Mimpux, le bruit de fond la sortit de ses  
pensées. Un chapeau était posé sur un tabouret et il chantait. Sa chanson  
parlait de Poudlard, de ses fondateurs et des différentes maisons de  
l'école.  
  
Lise en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle qui adorait observer  
les gens, détestait en être l'objet, ce qui était son cas en ce moment  
ainsi que celui des premières années. Elle remarqua la fille du train  
nommée Hermione. A sa droite était assis un grand roux. C'était l'ami de  
Harry Potter, qui était d'ailleurs assis en face de lui.  
Un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs et au regard malicieux se leva et  
déclara :  
  
- Mes cher amis, avant de commencer la cérémonie de la Répartition, je  
tenais à vous signaler l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève qui vient de  
Mimpux. Elle s'appelle Lise Tobin et entre en 6e année. Je vous prie de  
bien l'accueillir. Allez-y Minerva.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall commença à faire l'appel. Lise redoutait le  
moment où elle allait devoir enfiler le chapeau. Le professeur arriva à  
la lettre T.  
  
- Tobin Lise  
  
Lise s'avança vers le Choixpeau Magique en essayant d'oublier le regard  
des élèves braqué sur elle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, en prenant soin  
de ne pas s'asseoir à côté comme l'avait fait un élève de Mimpux deux ans  
auparavant, et elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête.  
  
- Hmmh... une nouvelle élève à ce que je vois... de Mimpux. Voyons ce qu'il y  
a ... Tu es maligne même si tu ne le montres pas souvent... peu patiente  
Pouffsouffle n'est donc pas pour toi... En revanche tu as assez de sagesse  
pour Serdaigle... Mais je vois une grande timidité que Gryffondor pourrait  
peut être t'aider à vaincre et.. une grande force intérieure, ...et du  
courage ce sera donc GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Lise enleva le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, sous  
leurs applaudissements. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau  
sur sa malignité. Sa remarque ne lui avait pas plu mais elle savait que  
ce que disait un objet magique comme le Choixpeau ou l'Echarpe Magique de  
Mimpux était vrai.  
  
Lavande Brown lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
- Bravo, dit elle.  
  
- Bienvenue à Gryffondor, lui dit Hermione qui était assise à sa droite  
non loin de là. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.  
  
- Lise Tobin, répondit Lise.  
  
- Hermione tu peux me passer les haricots verts s'il te plaît ? demanda  
alors un grand roux assis à côté d'elle.  
  
- Tiens, dit elle en lui passant le plat. Le gourmand à ma droite c'est  
Ron...  
  
- Salut, dit il en se servant.  
  
- Salut   
  
- ... et voilà Harry, dit elle en lui montrant le garçon aux cheveux en  
bataille.  
  
- Salut, dit il en souriant.  
  
- Salut, répondit Lise d'une petite voix.  
  
- Alors comme ça t'es nouvelle ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui, je viens de Mimpux.  
  
Durant le reste du repas Lise parla peu. Elle était fatiguée et préférait  
écouter les conversations des autres. Lorsque le repas fut terminé elle  
suivit les autres Gryffondor jusqu'à leur Salle Commune puis les filles  
jusqu'à leur dortoir. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. C'est vrai qu'il arrive six mois après le premier, et j'en suis désolée mais j'avais du mal à avancer avec cette fic et entre temps j'en ai écrit d'autres qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps.

**BabyChang :** merci pour ta review, tu attendais la suite et je suis désolée de la mettre que maintenant. J'espère quand même que ça te plaira.

**Maora **: merci pour tes compliments et ta proposition qui m'a flatté. ! ( à ce propos je t'ai envoyé un mail il y a quelques jours, l'as-tu reçu ?)

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Lise eut du mal à se souvenir qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle se leva et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins.

- Bonjour, dit une voix. Bien dormie ?

Durant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Ruth, mais c'était Hermione.

- Oui et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

Elles allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Tandis qu'elles mangeaient, le professeur McGonagall vint donner les emplois du temps à Hermione.

- Voici les emplois du temps Miss Granger.

- Merci, dit elle en faisant passer les emplois du temps aux élèves déjà là.

- Salut les filles ! dit alors Ronald Weasley en arrivant avec Harry.

- Salut ! répondirent elles.

- Tenez c'est les emplois du temps, dit Hermione en leur tendant les parchemins.

- Merci…. Oh non on finit par Potions ce soir ! gémit Ron. Sympa pour le premier jour !

- Et avec les Serpentard en plus ! ajouta Harry.

- Ils font exprès de mettre les deux en même temps on dirait !

Après avoir mangé ils allèrent à leur cours de Botanique. La journée se passa bien et Lise apprécia ses nouveaux professeurs, sauf celui de Potions.

- Asseyez vous, aboya le professeur de Potions lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe.

Serverus Rogue était pâle et avait des cheveux qui semblaient très gras. Il avait l'air en colère. Il commença à faire l'appel et s'arrêta à Harry Potter.

- Potter Harry !

- Présent, dit Harry dans un soupir.

- Oui toujours là à ce que je vois. J'espère que vous avez décidé de travailler cette année Potter.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune garçon avec une pointe d'ironie qui fit sourire Lise.

- Car l'année dernière, ça n'était pas brillant, continua le professeur sans prêter attention à la remarque de l'élève.

- Pas plus que les autres années, remarqua le brun.

- Ca suffit Potter ! Vous n'aller pas commencer à être insolent ! Et si vous continuez j'enlève des points à votre maison !

Lise vit Harry hausser les sourcils mais ne rien dire. Rogue continua l'appel.

- Tobin Lise !

- Présente, dit Lise en levant la main.

- Ah oui c'est vous la nouvelle : Lise Tobin.

- Oui.

- Où étiez vous avant ?

- A Mimpux.

- Mimpux. C'est cette école sur une île perdue en Atlantique ?

Lise n'aimait pas du tout le ton du professeur, mais elle acquiesça.

- J'espère que vous avez appris les bases de l'art des Potions sur votre île.

Lise entendit un ricanement et se retourna pour apercevoir un garçon, blond au teint pâle, rire. Elle apprit que c'était Drago Malefoy lorsque le professeur continua l'appel.

- On verra, répondit Lise qui aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, lui et cet imbécile de blond.

Durant le reste du cours, le professeur présenta le programme de l'année. Après une heure de torture durant laquelle Lise avait essayer d'éviter le plus possible le regard menaçant du professeur, les élèves sortirent.

- Il est toujours aussi aimable ? demanda Lise à Lavande.

- Oui, répondit elle.

- Et encore tu l'as pas vu énervé. ! dit Harry, qui marchait devant elles, en se retournant.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Lise devint copine avec Lavande et Parvati.

Un midi, Lise quitta la Grande Salle, lasse de la conversation de Lavande et Parvati sur la mode moldue et la mode sorcière. Elle alla à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et se plongea dans le livre sur les rêves qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Soudain elle s'aperçut que le prochain cours commençait dans dix minutes et elle ne connaissait pas le chemin pour s'y rendre par cœur. D'habitude elle suivait Lavande et Parvati, mais elles avaient Divination. Elle prit son sac, sortit de la Salle Commune et s'aventura dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'elle regardait le sol elle percuta quelqu'un à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Pardon, dit elle. Je suis désolée.

- C'est rien, répondit le garçon en souriant.

Lise le regarda. C'était Harry Potter.

- Tu allais en Métamorphoses ? demanda t il.

- Oui.

- C'est par là, dit il en montrant un couloir sur leur droite.

- Ah bon. Je suis complètement perdue. C'est tellement grand ici !

- Oui. J'ai mis moi aussi plusieurs semaines avant de me repérer. Allons-y si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Un matin du mois d'Octobre Lise reçut un étrange courrier que le hiboux d'Angèle, Melba, lui apporta. Lise observa l'enveloppe.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Lavande.

- J'en sais rien, mentit Lise qui avait bien une idée de l'objet l'enveloppe.

- Ca ressemble à une Beuglante, dit Neville.

- C'est pas une carte du magasin de Fred et George ? demanda Harry en remarquant le logo des jumeaux Weasley.

- Ah oui, George m'en avait parlé, continua Ron. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas méchant.

- Je préfère quand même l'ouvrir dans un endroit où il y a moins de monde, dit Lise.

- Dépêche toi. Si tu ne l'ouvres pas dans les dix minutes qui suivent la réception, la carte s'ouvre d'elle-même.

Lise se leva et se hâta d'aller dans la Salle Commune, vide à cette heure de la journée tous les élèves prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et une carte en jaillit aussitôt ainsi que des confettis multicolores. Lise entendit également des voix.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LISE !

Lise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces voix… C'était celles de ses amis ! Un mot était également dans l'enveloppe.

_Joyeux anniversaire Lise,_

_J'ai trouvé cette carte sur le Chemin de Traverse, pendant les grandes vacances, dans un nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes : Farces pour sorciers Facétieux._

_J'espère qu'elle te plaît. Je sais que tu écris beaucoup donc voici un carnet magique. Tout ce que tu écriras resteras invisible aux yeux des autres sauf pour ceux qui connaissent ton mot de passe. _

_Gros bisous_

_Angèle_

- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama une voix qui fit sursauter Lise.

C'était Harry qui descendait du dortoir des garçons.

- Merci.

- Alors ça te fait quel âge ?

- 16 ans.

- T'es une grande fille maintenant ! dit il en riant.

Lise sourit.

- On va manger ? proposa t il.

- Oui, répondit elle.

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent extrêmement vite et Lise s'aperçut que le mois de Décembre était déjà là quand elle reçut au début du mois une lettre de Mimpux.

_Chère Miss Tobin,_

_Cela fait déjà six mois que vous avez quitté Mimpux. Nous espérons que vous vous intégrez bien dans votre nouvelle école. Cependant en souvenir de vos cinq ans dans notre école, nous vous invitons à passer, le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre en compagnie de vos anciens camarades à l'occasion d'un bal._

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous hibouer votre réponse avant le 15 décembre._

_Amicalement_

_McMiche, directeur adjoint._

Cette lettre qu'avait reçu Lise un matin, l'avait mise de bonne humeur toute la journée. Le soir malgré les devoirs, elle était toujours aussi heureuse et n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? demanda Parvati, le soir dans le dortoir alors qu'elle s'apprêtaient à se coucher.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon ancienne école, répondit Lise. Ils organisent un bal à la St Sylvestre pour tous les anciens élèves !

- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ! J'ai tellement hâte de tous les revoir !

- Mais tu vas rater le bal de Noël de Poudlard ! s'indigna Lavande.

- C'est pas grave puisqu'elle ira à un autre bal, dit Hermione.

- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas, expliqua Lise.

- A ce propos, gloussa Parvati, on vous a déjà invité. ?

- Oui, dit Lavande avec un sourire, j'y vais avec Seamus. Et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Hermione. Et toi ?

- Avec Dean, souffla t elle.

- OOOOOOOHHHH !!! C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Lavande excitée en apprenant le nom du cavalier de son amie.

- Si, répondit Parvati en souriant de plus belle. Il a rompu avec Ginny il y une semaine.

- C'est super ! continua Lavande.

Elle sortit précipitamment de son lit, et couru prendre les mains de son amie. Elles se mirent alors à sauter sur place en criant, ce que Lise identifia comme une expression de bonheur intense.

- Consternant, murmura Hermione avant de fermer ses rideaux.

- Mais quand est ce qu'il t'a demandé. ? demanda Lavande à Parvati.

- Hier soir avant le dîner…

Lise se coucha et s'endormit en écoutant Lavande et Parvati discuter pendant des heures.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le troisième chapitre. Si je mets autant de temps à mettre des chapitres c'est parce que j'ai moins de temps pour aller sur l'ordinateur et pour taper l'histoire mais j'ai déjà écris jusqu'au chapitre 8.

**Ptitte-folle** : merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite.

**Maora** : merci pour ta review ! Voici le chapitre où Lise va à Mimpux. Si ton idée de raconter sa scolarité là bas tient toujours, j'espère que ce que j'ai écris t'inspira. Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Hermione dit 'consternant', je rigolais devant mon écran quand je l'ai écris et je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule !

**Note** : les traits marquent l'alternance entre les souvenirs des vacances de Lise et le présent. J'espère que c'est clair, sinon dites le moi et je modifierais la mise en page.

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le Poudlard Express était parti et la campagne apparaissait déjà. Seule dans son compartiment, Lise regardait le paysage défil : du vert pour l'herbe et des points blancs pour les moutons. Le ciel était gris et bientôt des gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur les vitres. Pas de bleu. Il n'y avait pas ce bleu intense de l'océan qu'elle avait pu admiré durant ces deux jours à Mimpux. Elle ne cessait d'y repenser.

Tout avait été si merveilleux depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le Mimpux Ferry. Et tout s'était arrêté quand elle était montée dans le Poudlard Express. Une heure plutôt elle était la plus heureuse. Ce constat l'effrayait. Pour faire passer le temps, Lise sortit de son sac son baladeur, celui que ses parents lui avaient offerts pour Noël et que l'oncle Fernand avait ensorcelé. Elle mit un CD et au fil de la musique tout son voyage à Mimpux refit surface.

----------------FLASH BACK-----------------

Lise se trouvait enfin sur le quai D 2/3. Il était presque vide, quelques parents disaient au revoir. C'était étrange de se retrouver là, surtout en cette période de l'année. Le bateau n'avait pas changé et était toujours aussi somptueux. Un sifflement la fit sursauter. Le Mimpux Ferry allait partir. Elle se hâta de monter et se mit à la recherche d'une cabine.

En parcourant les couloirs elle tomba sur Angèle et Laura qui discutaient dans une cabine.

- Salut ! lança t elle aux deux filles qui tournaient le dos à la porte.

- Sa…. Lise ! s'écrièrent elles en se retournant vers elle.

- On a eu peur que tu ne viennes pas !

- Ca va pas non ?! Jamais j'aurais manqué une occasion de vous revoir !

Elle installa ses affaires dans la cabine et fut heureuse de constater que ses amies lui avaient laissé sa couchette habituelle libre : celle du haut à gauche. Puis elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit son vieil uniforme. Elle sourit et remercia sa mère d'y avoir pensé. Elle mit la robe bleue couleur océan et comme Angèle et Laura.

Elles allèrent ensuite rejoindre d'autres amis.

Le lendemain, Lise se réveilla tôt malgré la courte nuit qu'elle venait de passer, dû à la longue conversation avec les filles de sa cabine sur leur nouvelle école. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil et se sentant étrangement dynamique, elle s'habilla et sortit de la cabine. Elle monta sur le pont et une bourrasque la fit frissonner. Elle referma sa cape et s'avança vers l'avant du bateau. Elle regarda devant elle, à gauche et à droite ; tout était bleu. Il n'y avait que l'Océan autour d'elle, sans la moindre petite île à l'horizon. Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda les vagues.

Lise n'avait pas le mal de mer et elle en était ravie. Elle repensait quelques fois à cette première année qui avait eu le mal de mer pendant toute la traversée. A mesure que le bateau se rapprochait de Mimpux, Lise se souvint de cette bataille de neige mémorable qui avait eu lieu entre elle et Malachie et Ruth et Eliot, la seule fois où de la neige était tombée sur l'île. Mais ils s'étaient fait rapidement disputés par la concierge Duvok, une femme aigrie et peu sympathique, qui leur avait ordonné de nettoyer tous les couloirs de l'école.

Elle et ses amis s'étaient promis de se venger avant de partir ou du moins de lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient de cette vieille peau. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Ce rêve ne s'était pas réalisé. Comme d'autres d'ailleurs, par exemple sauter du plus haut rocher de la plage en face de l'école. Et cette fille qu'elle voyait le soir dans l'aile en face, qui faisait ses devoirs pendant qu'elle travaillait . Des regards s'étaient croisés mais aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Lise avait essayé de la repérer dans les couloirs mais elle n'y était pas parvenu.

- Bonjour, dit une voix qui sortit Lise de ses pensées.

Elle se retourna vers…. un autre de ses rêves.

Danny Salinger était le garçon sur lequel elle avait craqué depuis sa quatrième année. Grand, roux aux yeux verts, elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui parler, sauf peut être pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas une plume ou un parchemin à lui prêter. Cela lui avait déjà demandé de gros efforts. C'était peut être l'occasion de parler avec lui.

- Comment ça va ? demanda t il.

- Bien et toi ?

- Je suis content de revoir Mimpux.

- Moi aussi, répondit Lise. Tu es où maintenant ?

- A Beauxbâtons.

- Tu parles français ?

- Oui, ma mère est française. Et toi ça se passe bien à Poudlard ?

- Oui, ça va.

Lise n'en revenait pas ! Il savait où elle était partie étudier !

- Tu connais Harry Potter ?

- Oui, il est à Gryffondor avec moi.

- Gryffondor ? répéta il perplexe.

Ils se mirent à discuter et Lise lui expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

- J'étais toute contente quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Mimpux pour la St Sylevestre !

- Moi aussi, répondit Danny. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Les filles de ma chambre ont trouvé ça dommage que je rate le bal de Poudlard mais je m'en fiche complètement puisque je peux venir à Mimpux.

- A propos de bal, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? demanda Danny.

Lise sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Non et toi ?

- Moi non plus. Tu veux y aller avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit elle.

- Super, dit il en souriant.

- Lise ! T'es là. ! On te cherchait partout ! dit Eliot qui arrivait sur le pont.

- J'arrive.

- Salut Danny, tu viens manger avec nous ?

---------------------------------------------------

C'était vraiment à partir de là que le rêve avait commencé. Tout lui manquait déjà. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Lise ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité, mais prolongé le rêve le plus possible. Elle sentit malgré tout les larmes montées à ses yeux.

-------------------------------------------------

Lorsque le Mimpux Ferry avait accosté dans l'après-midi sur l'île, Lise avait senti l'émotion la submerger. Chaque coin de l'île lui rappelait un moment de sa scolarité à Mimpux.

Le directeur les avait laissé dormir dans leur ancien dortoir, agrandi pour l'occasion.

Les lits étaient toujours à la même place, les tapis et les meubles aussi. Et pourtant tout était différent. Ce dortoir n'était plus le leur, celui d'Angèle, Ruth, Laura et Lise. C'était devenu le dortoir d'autres filles qui pour Lise restait toujours des quatrièmes années.

Le lendemain soir, le bal était organisé. Toutes les filles stoppèrent leur activités à 18 h et partirent se changer. Lise ne voyait pas pourquoi il leur fallait autant de temps mais elle monta aussi dans le dortoir et ri de l'agitation qui y régnait.

Elle prit sa douche et mit sa robe. Cela lui avait pris vingt minutes le temps de se sécher les cheveux, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que les autres pouvaient faire pendant une heure et demie.

Puis elle comprit. Toutes les filles de son dortoir y compris les nouvelles cinquièmes années étaient excitées et changeaient sans cesse de robe, de coiffure, de maquillage. Fréquemment des filles d'autres dortoirs venaient emprunter des accessoires. Finalement le temps passa assez vite et Lise fut surprise de d'entendre Kelly, une cinquième année annoncer qu'il était 20h. Lise se leva du lit sur lequel elle jouait aux cartes avec Laura et se regarda dans la glace avant de sortir.

' Ca peut aller' pensa t elle.

Elle portait une robe noire et avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés retomber sur ses épaules.

Lise savait très bien que ce qu'elle allait voir en sortant du dortoir ne lui plairait pas. Un groupe de garçons attendait leur cavalière. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils comparaient chaque fille. Elle chercha Danny des yeux tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers avec Emilie et Angèle. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas et il restait deux marches. C'était la honte d'attendre en bas de l'escalier comme une potiche son cavalier. Elle était en bas et Danny n'était toujours pas là.

A peine avait elle remarqué ça que quelqu'un la prit par le bras.

- Tu es très jolie, lui dit Danny.

- Merci , répondit elle soulagée. Toi aussi tu es très beau.

Le groupe se mit en marche avec en tête Laura et Eliot, suivit de Ruth et de Malachie, et d'Angèle qui avait été invité par un certain Dimitri, Danny et Lise fermaient la marche.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle (équivalent de la Grande Salle de Poudlard) et Lise retrouva le sol magique de Mimpux avec ses poissons et ses fonds marins multicolores.

Après le repas les tables disparurent, un groupe de musique sorcier apparut et commença à jouer une musique entraînante.

La soirée se termina tard, mais Lise et Danny fatigués de danser étaient sortis de la Salle vers les deux heures du matin. Ils étaient allés dans la Salle de Repos des cinquième années, située juste en dessous du dortoir des cinquième années.

Il s'assirent près du feu, discutèrent et rigolèrent. Lise ne résistait pas à son sourire.

---------------------------

Son sourire. Elle le revoyait encore. Elle sortit les photos qu'elle avait prise là bas et observa longuement la photo où ils se tenaient tous les deux sur le pont du Mimpux Ferry et souriaient à l'objectif.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit son reflet. Elle avait les yeux rouges , les traces de ses larmes se voyaient encore.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, ses amis lui manquaient trop. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle avait fait pour réussir à passer les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler sans eux.

------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et mit quelques instants à comprendre où elle était. Elle s'était endormie dans un fauteuil de la salle de Repos. Danny était un peu plus loin et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Bonjour, dit elle en le rejoignant.

- Salut, dit il . Bien dormie ?

- Oui, je ne me suis même pas aperçue que je m'endormais. Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- Le rocher là-bas, dit il en montrant le grand rocher sur la plage. T'as jamais eu envie de sauter de là-bas ?

- Si plusieurs fois mais c'est interdit.

- Viens on y va, dit il.

Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question. Elle hésita quelques secondes à le suivre et elle réalisa qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé.

Elle le suivit. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la plage.

Ils enlevèrent leur chaussures et Lise frissonna au contact du sable froid. Ils escaladèrent le rocher.

- T'es prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pense pas. Tu crois pas qu'on risque d'avoir froid ?

- Ca va bien se passer : _Rictovempo _! lança-t-il sur Lise et lui-même.

Aussitôt elle sentit toute chaleur l' abandonner.

Il lui prit la main, ils reculèrent et se mirent à courir. Au bout du rocher ils s'élancèrent . Lise sentit le vide sous ses pieds et son cœur remonter. Pourtant avec lui elle se sentait en confiance.

PLOUF !

Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait l'eau n'était pas froide. Au contraire elle lui sembla tiède, presque chaude. Elle avait lâché sa main avant de rentrer dans l'eau et le regrettait. Elle ouvrit ses yeux sans le faire exprès mais ne ressentit aucun picotement malgré le sel. Un nuage de bulles blanches remontait à côté d'elle. Elle vit Danny, un peu plus bas nager vers la surface.

Ils remontèrent ensemble et Lise prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'eau.

- Incroyable ! Je viens de réaliser un rêve, répondit elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans le sable.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler et Lise sentit le regard de Danny se poser sur elle. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter et se força à le regarder.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement de son visage, une voix nasillarde leur parvint aux oreilles et cassa ce moment.

- Salinger ! Tobin ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le haut de la plage et virent Duvok la concierge les regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

- On se promenait, répondit Danny.

- Bien sûr ! dit elle en s'approchant d'eux.

Ils se relevèrent.

- Pourquoi êtes vous mouillés ? interrogea-t-elle quand elle les vit trempés.

- On s'est baignés, répondit Danny.

- A cette heure ci ?

- Oui, l'eau était très bonne.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, observant Lise qui se retenait de rire.

- Dépêchez vous de rentrez, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Lise la regarda étonnée. Elle n'allait pas les punir ? Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'était plus élève à Mimpux désormais, et Danny l'entraîna vers le château.

Ils rentèrent et se séparèrent dans la Salle de Repos et Lise monta dans le dortoir des filles qui commençaient à se lever.

- Lise, dit Ruth en la voyant arriver, pourquoi tu es toute mouillée ?

- Oh… c'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda Angèle.

- Rien, mentit Lise en agrandissant encore plus son sourire.

- C'est ça ! lança Laura.

- Je vous expliquerai après avoir pris ma douche, trancha Lise en prenant des affaires propres et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le reste de du séjour avait été très rapide. A onze heures ils avaient repris le Mimpux Ferry et Lise avait passé une grande partie du voyage blottie dans les bras de Danny à discuter avec les autres et à prendre des photos. A profiter des derniers moments qu'ils leur restaient à passer tous ensemble.

Le lendemain matin ils accostèrent de bonne heure à Bristol et se séparèrent. Lise resta avec Angèle, Malachie et Danny tandis que Laura, Ruth et Eliot partaient vers prendre leur avion. A neuf heures Angèle et Malachie les quittèrent et Danny l'accompagna à King's Cross.

Son avion partait à 13 h pour la France il avait encore le temps de rester avec elle.

Ils traversèrent ensemble la barrière et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾.

- Alors c'est ça le Poudlard Express, admira Danny.

Sur le quai beaucoup de jeunes élèves disaient au revoir à leurs parents et montaient leur valises dans le train.

- Il est moins cinq, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'horloge.

Lise sentit des larmes monter et couler. Elle s'était retenue quand ils avaient quitté Mimpux, cela avait été plus dur quand son premier groupe d'amis leur avait dit au revoir, pire quand sa meilleure amie Angèle était partie à son tour mais là elle ne voulait plus résister.

- Ne pleure pas, lui dit il en essuyant les larmes.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit. Puis il posa sa main sur son visage et le releva lentement vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

----------------------------------

Lise regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir, elle allait bientôt arriver. Elle descendit sa valise et prit son uniforme de Poudlard.

« Qu'est ce que c'est moche ! » pensa-t-elle en revêtant la robe noire.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur, triste et énervée de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle sortit un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et se mit à les manger.

Le train s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et les élèves descendirent sous la pluie.

Dans les couloirs elle croisa Lavande et Parvati qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

- Lise, tu es trempée, lança Lavande en l'apercevant.

- Tu es folle de manger ces cochonneries, s'exclama Parvati en montrant le paquet de gâteaux que Lise tenait. Ca fait grossir !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, répondit Lise d'une voix morne.

- Tu viens manger avec nous ? demanda Lavande.

- Non merci, j'ai pas faim, répondit Lise en s'éloignant

- Normal, tu grignotes entre les repas, déclara Parvati.

Lise traversa le Salle Commune de Gryffondor et monta se coucher. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.****


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre. 

**Note :** au départ le chapitre 3 et 4 n'en formaient qu'un seul mais je les ai séparé, donc rappelez vous qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent Lise part se coucher, triste et énervée d'être revenue à Poudlard.

**Maora :** merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que je lirai bientôt ce que tu as écris sur Mimpux. J'en reparlerai à nouveau dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant j'espère que celui-ci te plaira même si il ne parle pas du passé de Lise.

**Chapitre 4 **

Des ricanements et des gloussements la réveillèrent.

- Je te promets que c'est ce qu'elle m'a racont ! disait une voix que Lise ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

- Ca alors ! Quelle cachottière ! gloussa une autre voix.

- Chut ! Vous allez la réveiller, murmura une troisième personne.

- Tu crois qu'elle dort déjà. ? demanda Parvati, que Lise avait finalement reconnu.

- Oui, lança Lise en passant sa tête à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins.

- Désolée, s'excusa Hermione.

- C'est pas grave, grogna Lise en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

La fatigue était partie, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir le plus rapidement possible mais…

- Au fait Lise…

- Quoi ? soupira-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

- On nous a dit que…

- Q'un garçon était venu avec toi à King's Cross ce matin.

- Vous sembliez assez proche.

Lise bondit hors de son lit et s'emmêla dans ses rideaux.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous vous embrassiez, répondit Lavande.

Lise se sentit rougir.

- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais un petit copain.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Rien. Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire, c'est tout.

Lise se tût un instant et aperçu le bref regard que s'échangèrent Lavande et Parvati. Hermione se couchait.

- Qui vous a dit ça ? demanda finalement Lise.

- Oh, une fille en deuxième année.

- Tu connais pas, ajouta Parvati.

- Bonne nuit, dit Hermione en coupant court à la conversation.

Lise se recoucha et revit la scène du matin même sur le quai 9 ¾. Elle se souvint du regard qu'elle avait croisé après leur baiser. Celui d'une petite blonde qui avait fui ses yeux quand elle s'était aperçut que Lise la regardait.

Le lendemain Lise se réveilla fatiguée, mais elle n'était plus énervée. Lassée d'entendre les élèves se plaindre de la reprise des cours et des rumeurs à propos du bal de Noël à Poudlard, elle ne parla presque pas de la journée.

Quelques jours plus tard, au cours du dîner, Lavande et Parvati lui demandèrent pour la dixième fois de la journée qui était ce garçon qui l'avait accompagné à King's Cross.

- Allez Lise ! Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé pendant ton séjour à Mimpux !

- Rien, marmonna-t-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait les regards des Gryffondors à côté d'elle se poser soudainement sur elle.

- Allez, tu peux nous le dire ! insista Lavande.

- Je vous l'ai dis des centaines de fois cette semaine ! J'ai revu des amis et c'est tout !

- Et ton petit ami !

Lise ne répondit pas et essaya de respirer lentement pour se calmer.

- Tu pourrais au moins nous dire son nom !

- Mais laissez moi tranquille ! siffla Lise en se levant brusquement de table, manquant de renverser son assiette.

Lavande et Parvati la regardèrent s'éloigner sans comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur comme ça ! » pensa Lise en remontant vers la Salle Commune. « Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à Mimpux pour ne pas être triste et ces faces de Troll n'arrêtent pas de me demander comment c'était ! ».

Dans la nuit Lise se réveilla, des crampes à l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas touché à son repas et elle avait maintenant très faim.

Elle fouilla dans sa table de nuit et chercha à tâtons un peu de nourriture. Elle trouva deux Chocogrenouilles. Elle ouvrit le premier paquet mais dans le noir elle ne parvint pas à rattraper la grenouille qui sauta hors du lit d'un bond.

Lise poussa un juron et se leva pour aller manger la deuxième dans un endroit éclairé, la Salle Commune. Elle descendit et fut étonnée de voir qu'un grand feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Elle allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était occupé.

- Tiens Lise ! Ca va ? demanda l'occupant en se tournant vers elle.

- Harry ! Euh oui et toi ? répondit Lise surprise.

- Oui. Qu'est ce que tu fais là. ?

- J'avais faim, dit elle en lui montrant la Chocogrenouille. Tu en veux un bout ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Lise ouvrit le paquet et la grenouille en chocolat bondit avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'attraper. Harry la saisit en plein vol et lui redonna.

- J'ai jamais été doué, s'excusa Lise.

Elle cassa le chocolat et lui en donna la moitié.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas mangé ce soir, remarqua Harry.

- Lavande et Parvati m'ont coupé l'appétit avec toutes leurs questions.

Harry sourit.

- Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, très bonnes et toi ?

- Bof.

- Pour…, commença Lise qui s'arrêta net en entendant les gargouillis de son ventre.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as encore faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui beaucoup mais bon j'attendrais le petit déjeuner.

- Tu sais qu'il n'est que deux heures ?

Lise grimaça. Jamais elle ne pourrait attendre jusque au matin.

- Suis moi, déclara Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.

Lise sursauta. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment et comprit que la situation était la même que quand Danny lui avait dit de le suivre pour aller sur la plage. Son cœur s'accéléra.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit elle en se levant. Mais on va o ?

- A la cuisine.

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et prirent plusieurs couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et Harry se mit à chatouiller une poire. Celle-ci se transforma en poignée quelques instants plus tard et ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle.

Tandis que Lise observait la pièce, une petite voix aigue la sortit de ses pensées.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! Comme Dobby est heureux de vous voir ! Qu'est ce que Monsieur Harry Potter veut manger ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi Dobby. C'est pour Lise, dit il en montrant la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que la petite amie de monsieur Harry Potter veut manger ? demanda alors l'elfe en se tournant vers Lise.

- Non, non…. je… je ne suis pas sa petite amie, bredouilla Lise embarrassée.

- Non Dobby. Lise n'est pas ma petite amie, ajouta Harry.

Dobby regarda alors Harry, ses grands yeux plein de larmes et il éclata en sanglots.

- Oh Pardon monsieur ! Pardon mademoiselle ! C'est que Monsieur Harry Potter ne vient jamais avec une fille dans les cuisines le soir ! Pardon, pardon ! Dobby est vraiment désolé !

Lise vit alors avec horreur le petit être se taper violemment la tête contre un mur.

- Ce n'est pas grave Dobby ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Fais moins de bruit où tu vas nous faire repérer !

Quelques minutes plus tard Lise et Harry sortirent des cuisines avec de nombreuses parts de gâteaux et des fruits.

Ils remontèrent dans la Salle Commune, et mangèrent.

- Merci, dit Lise. Comment sais tu où sont les cuisines ?

- On me l'a montré un jour.

- Au fait pourquoi tu n'as pas passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Lise.

- En fait elles étaient très bien mais je n'aime pas trop les bals.

- Ah d'accord. Qui était ta cavalière ?

- J'y suis allé seul.

Lise était étonnée qu'un garçon aussi mignon et sympa que lui n'ai pas trouvé une cavalière mais elle ne lui dit pas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui suggéra que peut être il n'avait voulu d'aucune cavalière, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

- Mais et Hermione ?

- Elle y est allée avec Ron.

Elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Alors prêt pour la match de demain ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui je pense. Mais je suis un peu stressé, c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Les Poufsouffles sont forts ?

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux ? demanda le préfet en pyjama.

- C'est rien Ron, lui dit Harry. On discutait.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

- Moui, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer pour le match demain.

- Oui j'arrive.

- Moi aussi je vais aller me coucher, dit Lise en se levant.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours passèrent vite et petit à petit Lise pensait de moins en moins à Mimpux et à Danny. Si elle avait pleuré dans le Poudlard Express et avait été triste les jours suivants elle s'était ressaisie quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait réalisé plusieurs rêves durant son bref de séjour là bas à Noël : elle avait sauté du grand rocher et Danny Salinger l'avait embrassé. Cette pensée la rendait heureuse. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait accompli tout ce qu'elle voulait à Mimpux. Maintenant elle était à Poudlard et devait en profiter.

Elle avait finalement consenti à dire à Lavande et Parvati qui était le mystérieux garçon qui était avec elle à King's Cross, tout en précisant que ce n'était pas son petit copain, car elle avait compris que ce baiser avait été un baiser d'adieu, rien de plus. Elle s'était fait quelques frayeurs pendant plusieurs jours mais la nouvelle ne s'était pas répandue. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

Cependant un matin de début Février, Lise se mit en colère. Tout avait commencé une semaine auparavant au cours de Potions…

- Asseyez vous ! ordonna le professeur toujours égal à lui-même. Rangez vos livres et parchemins et sortez votre chaudron : potion surprise.

Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva dans la classe.

- Taisez vous ! gronda Rogue. Et préparez une potion Caméléon.

Tout s'était bien passé. Lise avait beaucoup travaillé sur cette potion plusieurs jours auparavant car il était probable qu'elle soit demandée aux examens de fin d'année. A la fin de l'heure sa potion avait exactement la couleur qu'il fallait : rouge clair. Elle avait même déposé une goutte du liquide sur un brin de thym coupé au clair de lune qu'il lui restait. Celui-ci, posé sur la table, avait immédiatement pris la couleur marron foncé du pupitre. L'entaille dans le bois était même présente. Confiante Lise rangea ses affaires et se baissa pour les glisser dans son sac posé à terre.

Lorsqu'elle se releva Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, trop près de sa tale, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Elle observa à nouveau sa potion : elle était toujours rouge clair. Elle en versa dans un flacon, le reboucha et l'apporta au professeur Rogue. En sortant de la salle elle aperçut Drago ranger dans son sac une fiole contenant un liquide bleu. De la liqueur de Mandragore sans doute…

Une semaine plus tard, le professeur Rogue entra en classe un sourire aux lèvres. C'était mauvais signe et les élèves le savaient puisqu'ils ne cessaient de se regarder entre eux d'un air inquiet.

- Bien, je vais vous rendre vos potions, commença-t-il.

Il distribua les flacons aux élèves en leur lançant des commentaires.

- Potter. C'est acceptable. Mais le flacon était sale : P.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son amie Hermione Granger lui donna un coup de coude et il se tût, ses yeux verts lançant un regard noir au professeur qui continua sa distribution.

- Malefoy : O, dit il en donnant la fiole au blond qui souriait fièrement.

- Tobin. Vous êtes sûre d'avoir réalisé une potion Caméléon ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il lui montrait son dernier flacon vert.

- Oui, répondit Lise.

- T. Comme Troll, déclara-t-il.

Lise le fixa. T. T ! Elle avait eu un T ! Elle sentit le reste de la classe l'observer.

- Mais je… ,balbutia-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué mais ce n'est certainement pas ce que j'avais demandé.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un crapaud vivant d'un bocal. Il le posa sur la table de Lise.

- Vous semblez surprise Miss Tobin… Testez la vous-même, dit il en désignant le crapaud et le flacon.

Elle prit une pipette et préleva quelques gouttes du liquide vert. Vert. Elle était sûre d'avoir rendu une potion rouge clair, comme elle aurait du l'être.

Elle versa les gouttes sur l'animal et vit Rogue s'écarter de sa table.

Le crapaud poussa un horrible croassement et explosa.

Toute la classe poussa un cri de stupeur et Lise se retrouva couverte de chair de crapaud. Elle aperçut un œil et une patte par terre et vit Neville Londubat la regarder d'un air horrifié.

Mais ce qui lui glaça le sang fut d'entendre le rire de Malefoy qui l'observait et le sourire sur le visage de son professeur.

- Comme vous le pouvez le constater ceci n'est pas la potion que j'avais demandé. Même un élève de première année aurait réussi à maintenir cet animal en vie. J'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor, et pour avoir ma salle de classe vous viendrez en retenue nettoyer cette pièce, sans magie bien sûr.

- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit de… objecta Lise.

- Vous avez encore quelque chose à ajouter ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- .. Non.

- Je vais donc pouvoir reprendre mon cours.

Lise était hors d'elle. Tout ça venait de ce sale Malefoy, elle en était sûre. D'ailleurs la liqueur, dangereuse pour ses propriétés explosives, était connue pour ne pas agir dès qu'on l'utilisait mais quelques jours après. Elle irait voir Rogue à la fin du cours et lui expliquerait.

La cloche sonna enfin et Lise se précipita au bureau du maître des Potions.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ? dit il en prenant un air hautain.

- J'avais la bonne potion je vous assure ! C'est Drago Malefoy qui a rajouté de la liqueur de Mandragore dans mon dis la dernière fois.

- Vous accusez un élève de Serpentard ?

- Je l'ai vu remettre une fiole de liqueur de Mandragore dans son sac la…

- Avez-vous des preuves ?

- Non mais je l'ai vu le…

- Il est très grave d'accuser un élève Miss Tobin. Surtout sans preuve, répliqua-t-il.

Lise le fixa et comprit que jamais il ne la croirait.

- N'oubliez pas votre retenue à 20h, ajouta-t-il.

Elle rejoignit sa place et rangea rapidement ses affaires avec des gestes brusques.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle elle entendit le rire de Malefoy juste derrière elle. Ce fut de trop et elle quitta la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Avec un peu de chance il se la prendrait en pleine figure…

Lise ne parvint pas à se calmer de toute la journée. Le soir elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit cherchant le sommeil mais en vain. Elle décida d'aller lire dans la Salle Commune. Elle se leva et prit un livre sur la table de chevet de Hermione : _L'arithmancie : mille ans de découvertes._

« Si avec ça je ne m'endors pas » songea Lise.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier.

- Lise ? demanda quelqu'un en se retournant vers elle.

- Oui ? dit elle en reconnaissant Harry.

- Tu as encore faim ?

- Non, j'arrive pas à dormir.

- Moi non plus.

- J'étais venue lire, dit elle en montrant le livre.

- Tu t'intéresses à l'Arithmancie ?

- Non, mais c'est le seul livre que j'ai vu. J'espère que ça me calmera et m'aidera à dormir.

- Tu es toujours énervée pour ta potion ?

- Oui. Malefoy et Rogue me dégoûtent.

- Si ça peut te rassurer ils sont toujours comme ça.

- Ca ne me rassure pas mais bon… Au fait avec toi aussi Rogue a été injuste non ?

- Oui. J'essaie de m'y habituer.

- Ca doit être difficile, remarqua Lise.

Harry sourit.

- A Mimpux c'était le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui était horrible. Un jour un élève s'est fait attaquer par un Niffleur et il n'a même pas levé sa baguette pour l'aider. Heureusement ici le professeur est beaucoup mieux.

- Hagrid ?

- Oui. Mais je reconnais qu'au début de l'année j'avais peur d'aller à ses cours. Il est si…

Lise vit Harry froncer les sourcils.

- ...impressionnant, acheva-t-elle.

Il reprit un air normal et Lise se sentit soulagée. Curieusement elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé mettre Harry en colère.

Finalement elle laissa tomber le livre et ils continuèrent à parler des professeurs et des cours pendant une heure. Peu à peu Lise sentit la fatigue la gagner et elle souhaite bonne nuit, à regrets, à Harry. Elle aimait sa compagnie.

Alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches de l'escalier elle entendit Harry l'appeler.

- Au fait Lise ! Gryffondor joue contre Serpentard dans deux semaines. On va les battre.

- Merci, répondit elle. J'ai hâte de voir ça.


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici le sixième chapitre.

Merci à **Bianca **pour sa review !

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain Lise eût du mal à se réveiller car elle s'était endormie tard. Quand elle descendit dans la Salle Commune, les yeux à moitié ouverts, elle aperçut Harry qui baillait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà attablées.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en se servant un jus d'orange.

- Bonjour, répondirent elles. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, remarqua Lavande.

- Tu as d'énormes cernes ! ajouta Parvati.

- J'ai pas assez dormi, expliqua Lise en croquant dans une tartine.

- C'est vraiment moche, reprit Parvati.

- Merchi, répondit Lise la bouche pleine.

- Mais nous avons quelque chose qui peut t'aider ! déclara Lavande.

Un tout nouveau sortilège, du dernier _Jeune et Sorcière_, continua Parvati enthousiaste.

- Le sort de Bonne mine ! acheva Lavande avec un cri d'excitation.

- Quel est le rapport avec Astérix ? demanda Lise qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

Lavande et Parvati levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Viens avec nous, lancèrent elles désespérées.

Après avoir rapidement terminé son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil impatient des deux autres Gryffondor, Lise monta avec elles dans le dortoir des sixièmes années.

Lavande se précipita vers sa table de chevet, et se mit à chercher le magasine, parmi un tas de revues. Elle se hâte de tous les sortir et Lise eut le temps de lire quelques titres des anciens numéros « 10 sorts qui le rendront dingue de toi », « Filtre d'amour : miracle ou arnaque ? »

- Ca y est ! s'écria Lavande en sortant triomphalement un magasine corné et plié.

- C'est à quelle page ? interrogea Parvati.

- Dix-huit, répondit son amie qui lisait le sommaire.

Elles s'empressèrent de tourner les pages.

- Ah voilà ! « Comment cacher que l'on a passé une soirée épuisante ou le sortilège de Bonne Mine » lut Parvati.

- Dis donc Lise, qu'est ce que tu as fais de si crevant que ça hier soir ? demanda Lavande en souriant malicieusement.

Lise connaissait ce regard. Elles essayaient de lui faire avouer un secret alors qu'elle n'avait rien à dire.

- Rien du tout. J'étais énervée et ça m'empêchait de dormir.

- Ouais c'est ça, dirent Lavande et Parvati en riant. Allez dis nous.

- Mais j'ai rien à dire car il ne s'est rien passé ! se défendit Lise.

- Attention ! Pas de confidence, pas de sortilège !

« Ca tombe bien j'en voulais pas » pensa Lise.

- Oh là ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? On va être en retard en cours ! déclara-t-elle brusquement en tendant son poignet.

- Change pas de sujet, rétorqua Lavande en levant le nez du magasine.

- Désolée les filles, mais le cours de Potions ne s'est pas bien passé hier et je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence aujourd'hui, dit Lise qui se leva rapidement et dévala les marches.

- De toutes façons les cartes nous le diront toute à l'heure ! crièrent les deux amies.

Lise s'arrêta un instant perplexe. Lavande et Parvati avaient choisi de se spécialiser dans la Divination en cinquième année et elles avaient cours justement ce matin. D'après ce qu'elle savait c'était d'excellentes élèves dans cette discipline. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter après tout elle n'avait rien à cacher. Sa conversation avec Harry, tout à fait banale d'ailleurs, n'avait rien de personnelle. Pourtant, bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas qu'elles le sachent. Elle soupira ne préférant pas réfléchir plus longtemps au problème et descendit les marches quand la voix de Parvati retentit :

- En plus t'avais même pas de montre Lise ! Les cours commencent dans dix minutes !

Lise éclata de rire, elle ne savait pas mentir.

Elle courut dans les couloirs les plus sombres de Poudlard et arriva essoufflée devant l'entrée. La classe était presque et elle s'installa à côté de Dean, son partenaire, qui semblait abattu. Elle ne lui posa cependant aucune question malgré sa curiosité. Quelques minutes plus tard le reste des élèves entrèrent et Ron Weasley se dirigea vers elle.

- Lise, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ?

- Non, répondit elle.

- Très bien merci, dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le grand roux retourna à sa place et elle vit Hermione, sa grande amie, froncer aussi les sourcils.

Le professeur Rogue arriva à ce moment là.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion de Lévitation. Les instructions vont apparaître au tableau. Vous avez une heure et j'exige le silence, leur dit il en guise de bonjour.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à découper ses racines de Mandragore, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit sèchement Rogue.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry apparut essoufflé.

- Je suis…. Désolé, haleta-t-il.

- Mr Potter nous fait enfin don de sa présence dans ce cours, susurra le professeur. Mais avec cinq minutes de retard malheureusement. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et comme vous n'aurez pas le temps de terminer votre potion en cinquante-cinq minutes, je vous enlève vingt autres points.

Le brun le regarda outré.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je ne l'aurais pas fini ?

- Cette potion nécessite exactement soixante minutes Potter, gronda le maître des Potions.

- Je la finirai, déclara-t-il.

- Votre arrogance coûtera dix autres points à Gryffondor. Votre insolence m'agace sérieusement Potter, c'est pourquoi vous viendrez ce soir en retenue.

Lise vit Harry serrer les poings mais il ne dit rien.

- Maintenant allez vous asseoir. Vous bloquez le passage, ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde aperçut le regard noir que lui lança Harry mais Rogue fut apparemment le seul à ne pas le remarquer.

Cependant à la sortie du cours Lise entendit Harry se défouler.

- Mais quel sale type !

- C'est vraiment injuste, ronchonnait Ron. Si c'était Malefoy qui était arrivé en retard jamais il ne lui aurait enlevé autant de points.

Il aurait même été capable de lui en donner ! grommela Harry.

- Je sais que c'est injuste, mais il faut essayer de passer au dessus de tout ça, déclara Hermione. Et puis l'aspect positif c'est que tu as réussi à faire ta potion ! Enfin presque, il ne te restait plus qu'à en verser dans ton flacon.

- Tu parles ! C'est encore plus énervant ! Il m'a enlevé des points pour un motif qui n'existe pas.

- Au fait Harry, qu'est ce qui t'as retenu ? demanda Ron.

- J'étais en train d'étudier la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour écraser ces sales Serpentard au prochain match, répondit il.

Lise qui marchait en retrait derrière eux, sourit.

- C'est quand même dommage cette retenue ce soir, dit Hermione.

Le sourire de Lise s'agrandit encore plus à l'idée qu'elle ne ferait peut être pas sa retenue seule.


	7. Chapitre 7

Voici le septième chapitre. Désolée pour le retard ! Je n'arrive pas à mettre les tirets devant les paroles des personnages, à chaque fois ça part quand je le mets sur le site alors si quelqu'un a une solution n' hésitez pas !

**Lily 1402** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente de voir que tu portes le même prénom que l'héroïne de mon histoire !

**Chapitre 7**

Dès que les cours se terminèrent Lise se dépêcha de monter à la tour de Gryffondor pour finir son devoir de Métamorphoses. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup plus de devoirs cette année alors qu'elle croyait avoir tout vu l'année précédente avec ses BUSE. Elle constata avec effroi à sept heures vingt-cinq qu'elle n'avait toujours pas terminé.

Elle se résigna à le continuer après sa retenue et se dirigea vers les cachots. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis près d'une heure, les couloirs peu éclairés et elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches d'un escalier jusqu'aux cachots.

Tu peux pas faire attention ! s'écria la personne avec une voix traînante.

Lise sortit sa baguette et murmura « Lumos » pour voir qui elle avait bousculé bien qu'elle ai cru reconnaître la voix de Drago Malefoy.

L'air arrogant du visage blond qui se tenait devant elle confirma sa pensée.

Désolée, grommela-t-elle.

Tu ne fais donc jamais rien correctement Tobin ? lança le Serpentard.

Lise releva les yeux vers le regard glacial de Malefoy et croisa les yeux vides des deux amis à lui qui se tenaient en retrait.

Pas quand on m'en empêche, répliqua-t-elle.

Il la toisa d'un air encore plus méprisant.

Tu dois voir de quoi je veux parler non ? ajouta-t-elle.

_Expelliarmus !_ lança Malefoy.

Lise, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut projetée contre un mur. Sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de Drago.

La violence, toujours la violence, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle frottait sa tête douloureuse.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Malefoy un rictus sur les lèvres.

Rien du tout, répondit elle pour éviter d'envenimer la situation.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais le trio des Serpentard lui barra le passage. Elle soupira ; ces abrutis allaient la faire arriver en retard en retenue !

Pardon, lança-t-elle.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard et secouèrent la tête.

Laissez moi passer, dit elle. Et rendez moi ma baguette.

On n'a pas envie, dit Crabbe.

Lise sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'observa et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le Serpentard fut vexé.

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne répondit pas et réprima un nouveau fou rire.

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? cria Crabbe en la plaquant brusquement contre le mur.

Lise cessa aussitôt de rigoler et grimaça de douleur. Elle le regarda sans parler.

Tu fais moins la maligne sang de bourbe, dit George en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle garda le silence et se maudit de sa stupide réaction. Elle aurait du simplement se taire demi-tour et revenir sur ses pas au lieu de s'entêter.

Regardez là, elle a peur, déclarant Malefoy en la fixant.

Lise observa le regard gris et haineux du blond.

C'est normal vous avez vu vos têtes ? dit alors une voix.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et Lise vit avec soulagement Harry s'approcher.

Tiens tiens, voilà le balafré, lança Malefoy. Toujours au secours des gens.

Laissez là, répondit Harry.

Oh mais non, souvenons de ce cher Diggory qui est mort par sa faute, continua le blond sans se soucier de ce que venait de dire Harry.

Les deux autres Serpentard se mirent à rire et Lise aperçut Harry serrer les poings.

Et puis il y a aussi eu Black, tué par sa propre cousine. Par ta faute. Encore une fois.

Le visage du Gryffondor se crispa.

Sale Mangemort, marmonna-t-il.

Mais je te remercie du compliment Potter. Il me va droit au cœur, répliqua Malefoy en souriant insolemment.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Lise sentit la colère monter en lui.

Laisse moi te montrer ce qu'un Mangemort sait faire, déclara-t-il en levant sa baguette vers Lise qui le regarda terrifiée, prisonnière de Crabbe qui la retenait toujours.

_- Endo… _commença Malefoy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que déjà Harry s'était jeté sur lui. Ils roulèrent à terre et Drago poussa un cri de rage. Ses deux acolytes se jetèrent aussi sur Harry et Lise en profita pour récupérer la baguette de Goyle, qui l'avait lâché en se jetant sur Harry, et leur lancer un sortilège.

_- Stupéfix !_

Les deux molosses tombèrent à terre.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas et elle se tourna vers Harry qui frappait Malefoy au ventre alors que le blond lui donnait un coup de poing dans le visage.

Arrêtez ! Quelqu'un arrive !

Aussitôt ils cessèrent de se battre et se relevèrent rapidement tandis que les pas se rapprochaient. Harry arracha la baguette de Lise des mains de Drago et la rendit à sa propriétaire.

_- Enervatum,_ grommela-t-il ensuite en direction de Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux Serpentard ouvrirent les yeux au moment où Rusard apparaissait et leur faisait face.

Que faites vous par terre vous deux ? leur demanda-t-il.

Les deux adolescents ne répondirent pas et se relevèrent.

Et vous trois ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Drago, Lise et Harry.

Lise et moi allions faire notre retenue, expliqua Harry.

Nous allions à la bibliothèque, répondit Malefoy.

Le concierge les regarda l'œil suspicieux et les laissa filer.

Harry et Lise descendirent les escaliers, sans un mot. Elle était encore choquée et Harry ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Ils entrèrent dans le cachot où les attendait Rogue.

Vous voilà, déclara-il froidement en les apercevant. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin se trouve là, dit il en désignant deux misérables petites brosses, une bouteille au liquide suspect, et un chiffon, posés sur une table.

J'ai une réunion de professeurs. Je serais de retour dans deux heures et il faudra que cette salle, sol comme vitres, soit impeccable. Donnez moi vos baguettes, continua-t-il.

Ils lui tendirent et il les fourra dans sa cape.

Vous les récupérerez à la fin de votre punition si tout est propre. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de partir ou de ne rien faire, Rusard va faire des rondes, c'est compris ?

Oui, répondirent ils d'une même voix.

Il les toisa une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce. Harry soupira dès qu'il fut sorti.

Qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Sol ou vitres ?demanda-t-il à Lise.

Euh.. les vitres si ça ne te dérange pas.

Alors je ferai le sol, dit il en prenant une brosse et en s'agenouillant.

Lise le regarda quelques secondes frotter le sol puis elle prit le chiffon, l'imbiba de liquide et grimpa sur une table nettoyer les vitres.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence plus que pesant, elle se décida à parler.

Au fait, merci d'être intervenu Harry, dit elle.

Le brun releva la tête vers elle, l'air perdu.

Merci de m'avoir aidé pour Malefoy, toute à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air étonné du garçon.

Ah... De rien, répondit il. Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Non.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et elle remarqua la lèvre enflée de Harry.

Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa lèvre.

Ca peut aller, dit il en touchant sa lèvre.

Quand il enleva ses doigts, un liquide rouge était dessus. Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et elle réalisa que c'était du sang.

Tu saignes, observa-t-elle. Tiens, dit elle en descendant de la table et en se dirigeant vers lui un mouchoir à la main.

Elle approcha le mouchoir de sa bouche et se figea. Finalement elle lui tendit et il s'essaya lui-même.

Merci, dit il.

Elle lui sourit et il essaya de lui rendre sons sourire mais il grimaça de douleur à cause de sa lèvre.

Elle éclata de rire.

Dis donc pourquoi tu riais toute à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en la voyant.

Toute à l'heure ?

Oui je vous ai entendu.

Ah. C'était parce que je n'avais jamais entendu Crabbe former une phrase entière. J'entends des grognements mais jamais de mots, venants de sa bouche. C'était stupide mais ça m'a fait rire.

Harry essaya de sourire mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir plus mal.

Ils retournèrent chacun à leur occupation. Au bout d'une heure les vitres étaient propres et Lise se chargea des tables tandis que Harry continuait à frotter le sol.

Vers 22h30 Rogue entra. Il inspecta les vitres et le reste de la salle. Il marmonna quelque chose comme « c'est propre », leur rendit leur baguette et les laissa partir.

Je suis crevé, s'exclama Harry en remontant les escaliers.

Moi aussi, répondit Lise après un bâillement. Oh non ! J'avais oublié qu'il me restait mon devoir de Métamorphoses !

Tu ne l'as pas fini ? demanda Harry.

Non, il me reste encore quelques pages à recopier.

Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas….

Harry stoppa, alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier et plaqua les mains sur son front.

Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'agenouiller à terre.

Lise le vit alors s'évanouir.

Harry, appela-t-elle en le secouant, Harry ?

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Elle réfléchit, l'infirmerie n'était pas tout près, elle ne pourrait jamais le porter.

_Mobilus Corpus,_ récita-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le corps de Harry.

Harry s'éleva alors dans les airs et elle le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle frappa plusieurs fois avant que Mme Pomfresh ne vienne lui ouvrir, en chemise de nuit.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle la voix pleine de sommeil.

Il s'est évanoui, expliqua Lise en désignant le corps du Gryffondor qui flottait à quelques mètres.

Mme Pomfresh les fit entrer et installa Harry sur un lit. Elle lui donna quelques claques et il se réveilla.

Que s'est il passé ? demanda l'infirmière.

C'est ma cicatrice, répondit Harry après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la lèvre enflée de Harry.

C'est rien, je me suis cogné, dit il en lançant un bref regard à Lise, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Mme Pomfresh.

Elle regarda Lise en fronçant les sourcils.

Je dois parler à Dumbledore, déclara Harry en rompant le silence entre Lise et Mme Pomfresh.

C'est urgent ?

C'est à propos de Voldemort.

Lise eut un frisson. Elle était peu habituée à entendre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis sa réapparition elle craignait souvent des attaques.

Je vais le chercher, dit l'infirmière en se levant. Ne faites pas de bêtises vous deux, lança-t-elle en partant.

Tu vas mieux ? demanda Lise.

Oui, ça va. Merci de m'avoir ramené ici.

On est quitte, répondit Lise. Ce genre de malaise t'arrive souvent ?

Il la regarda étonné.

Enfin.. euh… c'est peut être pas mes affaires, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ca m'arrive de plus en plus en souvent depuis que Voldemort est revenu.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois en entendant Harry prononcer ce nom tant redouté.

Tu as peur de dire son nom ? demanda-t-il visiblement agacé.

Je ne suis pas habituée à l'entendre, répondit elle vexée par le ton qu'il avait pris.

Vu la situation actuelle, tu devrais t'y faire, marmonna-t-il.

Bon je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en se dirigent vers la porte, énervée par l'attitude de Mr Potter.

Lise, appela-t-il. Excuse moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Harry, dit elle. Tout n'est pas aussi courageux et fort que toi.

Et heureusement, répondit il. Je ne souhaiterais à personne d'être à ma place. Ce que tu appelles du courage n'est que de l'instinct de survie. Quant à ma force, si j'étais si fort que ça, j'aurais pu sauver plus de gens, dit il d'une voix sombre.

Tu parles de Cédric Diggory ?

Entre autres.

Un silence s'installa. Lise ne savait pas comment poursuivre la conversation.

Le directeur et l'infirmière arrivèrent dans la pièce.

Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Dumbledore l'air soucieux.

Ca va, répondit l'adolescent.

Miss Tobin vous pouvez aller vous coucher, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Mr Potter va passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Lise les salua et regagna la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle était vide. Elle aperçut son sac au pied d'une table, se dirigea vers elle et sortit ses affaires pour terminer son devoir.

Mais elle était trop fatiguée et elle se demandait ce que Harry voulait dire à Dumbledore à propos de … A la simple pensée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle trembla. Elle avait peur. Pour ses parents, pour elle. Elle savait que durant la première guerre beaucoup de sorciers issus de Moldus étaient morts et leur famille assassinée. Elle se força à penser qu'elle était en sécurité à Poudlard et se replongea dans son devoir.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le huitième chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à le mettre ne ligne mais j'avais des problèmes pour écrire la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **Lily 1402** pour sa review !

CHAPITRE 8

Le lendemain ce fut les jacassements de Lavande et Parvati qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle grogna mais une voix la ramena à la réalité.

_-_Lise, tu vas être en retard, dit Hermione sévèrement. Tu ferais mieux de te lever.

Lise ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur les deux visages souriants de Lavande et Parvati au dessus d'elle.

Elle sursauta, ce qui acheva de la réveiller.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait ?

_-_Oh, mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur, grimaça Lavande.

_-_On peut savoir pourquoi tu es déjà habillée ?

_-_Tu veux dire « encore » habillée, rectifia Lavande en voyant les vêtements fripés de Lise.

_-_J'étais trop fatiguée pour me changer, répondit Lise.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te coucher à minuit et quart ? demanda Parvati.

Lise les fixa d'un air interrogateur.

_-_Essaie de crier moins fort quand tu te cognes le pied dans ton lit, conseilla Lavande.

_-_J'ai fais ma retenue. Mais il me restait encore des devoirs à terminer quand je suis revenue, expliqua Lise en se levant.

_-_Bien sûr, dit Lavande à Parvati en souriant.

_- _Vous ne me croyez pas !

_- _Les cartes ne mentent jamais Lise, déclara Parvati.

_- _Et nous avons vu que tu avais passé une partie de la soirée avec un garçon, continua Lavande.

_- _Oui. Et alors ?

_- _Aha ! Tu ne nies plus ! s'écria triomphalement Parvati.

Lise leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _J'étais avec Harry, nous avions une retenue à faire en Potion, expliqua Lise.

_- _Une retenue ou autre chose…. gloussa Lavande.

_- _On va être en retard, soupira Hermione.

Lise se dépêcha de s'habiller et elles sortirent du dortoir.

Dans la Salle Commune, Ron Weasley faisait les cent pas. Quand il vit les quatre Gryffondor il se précipita vers Hermione.

_- _Hermione ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit !

Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard avant de glousser en regardant Lise.

_- _Il est à l'infirmerie, lança Lise.

Les deux préfets se tournèrent vers elle surpris.

_- _Il s'est évanoui hier soir, quand on revenait de notre retenue, expliqua-t-elle.

_- _Evanoui ? répéta Ron.

_- _Oui je crois que c'était à cause de sa cicatrice.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et elle crut voir ombre d'inquiétude dans leurs yeux.

_- _Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

_- _Quand je suis partie, il allait mieux. Mais Pomfresh a voulu qu'il reste.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry entra dans la salle Commune, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, l'air aussi endormi que Lise.

En voyant les cinq Gryffondor cesser leur conversation à son entrée il s'arrêta.

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda-t-il.

_- _Lise nous expliquait que tu avais passé la nuit ç l'infirmerie, raconta Hermione.

_- _Ah.

_- _Harry, qu'est ce que c'est ça ? demanda Ron en désignant la lèvre bleue violette enflée de son ami.

Lavande et Parvati gloussèrent ce qui agaça Lise.

_- _C'est rien. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Je me dépêche d'aller me changer, dit il en montant vers son dortoir.

Lavande et Parvati prirent chacune un bras de Lise et l'entraînèrent hors de la salle en pouffant.

_- _Dis donc tu n'y es pas allée de main morte ! s'écria Lavande.

_- _On dirait pas comme ça mais tu es une vraie tigresse ! renchérit Parvati.

_- _Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'énerva Lise tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

_- _De Harry !

_- _De son bleu sur la lèvre !

Lise les fixa un instant sans comprendre. Puis elle réalisa ce que les deux filles voulaient dire.

_- _Vous croyez qu'on sort ensemble ?

_- _Les preuves sont là…

_- _Vous vous trompez complètement. Il s'est battu avec Malefoy c'est tout.

_- _Pourquoi ?

_- _Malefoy l'a provoqué, expliqua-t-elle en omettant volontairement le fait qu'il l'avait sauvé de trois Serpentard ; elles se seraient encre fait des idées.

_- _Peut être, dit Lavande, visiblement peu convaincue par l'explication de Lise. Mais les cartes nous ont montré qu'avant-hier soir tu étais avec le même garçon que hier soir.

_- _Donc avec Harry, poursuivit Parvati.

_- _Alors que vous n'aviez aucune retenue avant-hier soir, acheva Lavande.

_- _On discutait ! s'exclama Lise. On n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et quand je suis descendue dans la Salle Commune pour lire il était là.

_- _Mouais, marmonna Lavande. N'empêche que tout ça c'est suspect…

_- _En tout cas Lise si tu t'intéresses à Harry…

_- _Mais arrêtez avec Harry enfin !

_- _.. fais attention car Cho Chang n'est jamais bien loin, acheva Parvati alors qu'elles entraient dans la Grande Salle.

_- _Cho Chang ?

_- _Son ex petite amie, expliqua Lavande.

_- _Ils sont sortis ensemble l'année dernière à la Saint Valentin. Mais ils ont vite rompu. Ensuite elle est sortie avec Michael Corner, l'ex de Ginny Weasley à ce moment là.

_- _Cette année Cho sortait avec Dean, mais ils ont rompu hier, ajouta Lavande.

_- _Dean qui est également un ex de Ginny Weasley mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps entre eux, poursuivit Parvati.

_- _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a contre Ginny ? demanda Lise.

_- _On n'en sait rien. Mais il est bien connu qu'avant de sortir avec Michaelen quatrième année, Ginny était folle amoureuse de Harry !

_- _C'est compliqué toutes ces histoires ! ronchonna Lise tandis qu'elles s'installaient à la table de Gryffondor.

_- _Bref, continua Lavande. Toujours est il que depuis Noël Cho s'intéresse à Harry. Elle lui a même demandé si il voulait l'accompagner au bal !

_- _Alors qu'elle sortait encore avec Dean ! s'exclama Paravati.

_- _Mais il ne l'aurait pas su car Dean passe tous ses Noël chez lui.

_- _Harry a refusé. Par amitié pour lui sûrement. Alors que depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu Harry était attiré par elle !

_- _Non Parvati. Depuis qu'ils ont rompu l'année dernière, il ne l'aime plus. Il ne s'intéresse plus à elle, corrigea Lavande.

_- _J'allais le dire ! Bref elle n'arrête pas de lui parler, d'essayer d'attirer son attention, etc…

_- _Et Harry comment réagit il ? demanda Lise.

_- _Tu sais comment il est ! déclara Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- _Non.

_- _Il est timide avec les filles. Il n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle ne l'intéresse plus. Surtout qu'il doit se sentir responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory, un ex de Cho. Il ne veut pas la blesser.

Lise soupira. Ces histoires étaient vraiment dignes d'une série télévisée.

_- _Tiens regarde c'est elle là-bas, dit Parvati en désignant une grande fille de septième année se diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle. D'après son écusson elle était à Serdaigle, mais était aussi très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

_- _Il choisit pas les plus moches, marmonna Lise sur un ton qui ressemblait presque, à son grand étonnement, à de la jalousie.

A ce moment là Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. En voyant Cho Chang se diriger aussi vers la porte, Harry marmonna quelque chose et Ron lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le réconforter.

Cho Chang sursauta quand elle fut assez près pour voir la lèvre bleue de Harry. Elle courut vers lui. Quand Cho s'approcha de lui, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, tandis que Cho et Harry discutaient.

Lise suivit leur conversation des yeux, sans pouvoir les entendre. Harry était tout rouge. Quelques minutes il rejoignit ses amis attablés.

_- _Sympa de m'avoir lâché, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant.

_- _Ecoute Harry, nous en veux pas mais ce n'est pas de nous que Cho est amoureuse, lança Ron en souriant.

_- _Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ! s'exclama le brun.

_- _Tu plaisantes Harry ! déclara Lavande.

_- _En tout cas elle fait tout pour te voir et pour que tu la regardes, ajouta Parvati.

_- _Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

_- _Elle m'a demandé qui m'avait fait ça, dit il en montrant sa lèvre. Et pour la dix millième fois si quelqu'un m'intéressait…

_- _Et qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda Ron.

_- _La vérité.

_- _C'est-à-dire ? demanda Parvati en donnant un coup de coude à Lavande qui ne passa pa inaperçue aux yeux de Lise.

_- _Je lui ai dis que je m'étais battu avec Malefoy.

_- _Tu t'es battu avec Malefoy ! s'étrangla Hermione.

Lavande soupira.

_- _ET pour l'autre question ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

_- _J'ai dis que personne ne m'intéressait en ce moment, répondit Harry.

_- _Elle doit te demander ça pour éliminer toutes ses rivales, plaisanta Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ajouta.

_- _De toutes façons même si quelqu'un me plaisait je ne lui dirais pas.

Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard complice et Lise sentit son cœur bondir à la dernière phrase de Harry.


End file.
